Catagory 6
by Rotten Bunnies
Summary: THE GREAT CHAPTER 5 is up! YAHOO! This story is set after ark angel mild spoilers where Alex is stranded on an island. When he meets up with someone unexpected, and must fight for his life.PLEASE RR
1. Prologe

**Washington D.C. **

**15 years ago**

It was guarded 24/7.

The bank was flowing with brown-and-green camouflaged soldiers, each of them carrying a rifle that was slung around each of their shoulders. Spotlights sparkled in the night sky. Police dog's barks echoed through the valley. The clouds had covered the moon, making the rest of the area pitch black. This was one of the biggest banks in the world.

And it was going to be robbed.

The robber was purched on a hillside, watching the soldiers every move.He had an Uzi shoved in one pocket of his belt while he carried an M-16 semi automatic machine gun in his hand. A black mask covered his head in a giant mask, with only two slits for his eyes. He was about 5' 8" with muscular arms and a small mustache that nearly covered his mouth.

He also had a hostage. And this was the bait.

The hostage was a girl who had golden hair flowing down to her skinny waist. She had a soft face and big, brown eyes that were now filled with tears. A roll of duct tape crissed-crossed here mouth, making it impossible to even make a sound. She felt a sharp pain as the barrel of the gun hit her shoulder, then felt the force of the duct tape being ripped from her mouth.

"Make a sound and you're dead, got it?" the robber said in a low, rumbling voice. She heard the sound of a gun being cocked, then she felt the cold steel of the gun on her shoulders again. "Ok, here's the plan," The robber hissed, " You wait till the gait opens, once it does, you go in. Sneak past the guards as well as you can. If you get caught, I will fire on you so you don't get _any _information out about me." The robber seemed to laugh for a second before erupting into a cough. "Once you sneak past the guards, go to the opposite side the bank is at. There, you will light this." The robber took out a firecracker, its twisted old fuse jutting out of the pack of explosives. "This will create a distraction. This is when I go into and, um, burrow the money from the bank. Some of the guards will run towards you, but you escape through that gate," The robber pointed towards a black, old, wooden gate, "Then you meet my by the shack, got it?"

The girl nodded as a tear rolled down her check. "Now don't try anything dumb because I'll be watching you the whole time." The robber whispered. "Oh, and also if you don't get in by sunrise…." The robber stuck out a finger and sliced it across his mouth.

He handed the firecrackers and a lighter and ran. The girl had a thousand thoughts running through her mind. _Why do I have to do this? What will happen if I get caught? What will happen when we meet?_ She carefully walked near the gate and waited. "How long will this take?" she said to herself. She slumped down against the wall and waited. And waited. It took about 3 hours until she had a little bit of hope. An army truck came rolling down the gravel road, its engine roaring and smoke exploding out of the back. _This is my chance_ she thought.

She ran as close to the gate as possible and slammed her back against a wall. She heard muffled voices and then the groan of the gate opening. The truck gunned forward and disappeared into the night. Then she ran.

She ran with all her might, keeping low. Was she going to make it?

No. It was impossible. She was about 20 yards from the gate and it was almost closed. She ran faster than she ever had, nearly tripping over herself. But it wasn't fast enough. The gate slammed shut with an incredible force just as she got there. She swore. She needed to get in. Fast. She guessed it was about four o'clock in the morning and the sun would be rising soon. What could she do? She looked near the stone fence, scanning the area for anything possible. It was definitely impossible to climb without anything. "Maybe there is an entrance in the forest." She whispered to herself. Then she had an idea.

She looked around for any dead trees or any big trees by the fence. She found one. A big tree stuck up through the ground, it's braches almost touching the fence. All she needed to do was climb the tree. With all her might she climbed the tree and was now balancing on the branch, swaying from side to side. She jumped over the fence and landed with a thud as her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground in pain. That was easy. Almost too easy……

Then see saw the last thing she wanted to see. The bright light of the spotlight shone in her eyes. She got up and ran. "Hey, you there! Stop!" said a soldier now taking aim with his gun. A hail of bullets exploded around her, bits of dirt flying up and making a storm of dirt that whistled around her. She prayed that she would live another day.

"Damn it!" The robber said. How would he get the money now? He knew she wouldn't make it open fire and didn't want any chance for him to be caught. He ran and disappeared into the night.

The girl swung her head around, viciously looking for a way to escape. A bullet raced by her, missing her by millimeters. Then she saw the back gate. It was made of wood, so she could brake through it, hopefully. She sprinted towards the gate. Then a fury of red dots appeared on her, then the voices "Open fire" made a lump in her throat. She heard the explosion of bullets and a sharp pain in her back. She felt blood running down the side of her back, then she toppled forward. "She's gone." The guard said.

There was only one problem. She was innocent. And what the guards did they would regret for the rest of their lives.


	2. Bad way out

The rocket swayed back and fourth, waves pounding at the sides. Alex was almost falling asleep while he was walking, trying to find a pillow or something. That didn't work. He ended up using the foam from the seat as a pillow and the leather as a blanket. He opened the escape hatch, crawling out onto the metal frame of the rocket. He rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

He now hated the MI6 more than ever now. His uncle and his father died while working with them, Sabina was now gone forever because of them, and he was stuck on the rocket and hadn't gotten any sleep for over 30 hours. The MI6. The reason he got shot. MI6. His mind was racing with fury. Why hadn't he stayed with S.C.O.R.P.I.A!

Alex suddenly forgot what he was thinking, nearly falling asleep. The world was now a black swirling blob, then pitch black, then Alex was asleep.

Thank God. Or else he might have gone mad.

The slight smell of peppermint filled the room. Mrs. Jones looked out of the window, sucking her peppermint. She saw as cars raced below and trucks boomed along the road, little children plugging their ears over the noise. At least that was what Mrs. Jones thought. Her office was completely soundproof, State of The Art technology. A knock on her door broke her concentration. It was Alan Blunt. "Come in." Mrs. Jones said.

The door creaked open, Alan slowly opened the door, struggling, probably because the had a suitcase in one hand and a huge pile of files and papers in the other. "I need to talk to you." Blunt said, worried.

Mrs. Jones knew this had to be bad. He never sounded worried in his dull tone but this was obvious.

"You are the first one I'm going to tell. I'm, I-'m" Blunt staggered over his words.

"I'm retiring." Blunt finally spat out. He looked down and his face turned red as if he were a naughty child.

Mrs. Jones swallowed her peppermint. "O my God!" She yelled. "What the hell happened?" Mrs. Jones yelled. Blunt looked up and replied in a quiet, calming voice

"Classified."

"Where are you going? Who in God's name has more power over us?"

"Classified."

"Who's going to take over the place?"

"We haven't found that out yet. But once we do, that is when I'll be leaving." Blunt said, again, in a calming voice. There was a moment of stone cold silence before Blunt turned his back to Mrs. Jones and headed towards the door. "I'll miss you." She said. "You too." Blunt said, than walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Sorry for the long delay. I havn't gotten any time to write this. Chapter 3 will be up sooner because I have more time now. Please Review my story.

PS. If you think the Mrs jones/Blunt retireing thing is stuipid, (Not sad) Than maybe I can change it.


	3. Tip of the Barrel

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER. DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

Alex's eyes fluttered open. The rocket was scraping up against the rocky beach, swaying every moment a wave hit it. Alex groaned and looked at the sky. It was later in the evening, the sun was setting casting a beautiful purple and pink light show in the clouds. Alex guessed it was about 7, and he was starving. He looked around, trying to find any sign of plant life. The trees looked dead, there brown leaves hanging down and nearly touching the sandy ground. Alex looked up in disappointment. No food. He had already searched the rocket but found nothing.

He walked along the sandy beach, eyes scanning the landscape. _Could there be any life out here? Hopefully, they have phones or something…_

He continued walking, thinking on what he had done.

_The MI6 are using me. They ruined everything, my uncle, Sab, my dad, me getting stranded and probably dieing… I will not accept whatever they offer me. They will not use me again…..ever._

The waves crashed along the beachside, taking a load of sand with them, back into the sea. Alex was still looking for anything to help him, but all he could find was a dirt trail that seemed to lead to nowhere. Alex took his chances, and followed the path that twisted up and beyond.

He was surprised by the time he got up to the top. There was a lush forest full of dark, green trees. A heavy mist hung in the air. Alex looked around. There were a couple of huts perched on the hillside, no sign of life what-so-ever. Alex continued further down the trail. The dirt path had turn into a thin layer of mud, his feet sloshing around. Then he realized something. He wasn't in Africa.

He was on a small island filled with dense trees. The outer rim was full of sand while the middle was full of trees. Alex continued forward, hiking through the jungle.

It had been over 15 years since his daughter's death. Her death was kept secret from the public, and buried in private. And there was a good reason.

He was a member of the most powerful anti-government group, called D.E.A.D,

Death, Educated, Assassination, Destruction. He was pissed, I mean _pissed _when he found out his daughter died. To make it worse, the bank was controlled by a governmental soldier, and he gave the order to kill the girl. He also knew it wasn't her who was going to rob the bank. She was a sweet girl, and never knew about her father's business. There was only one thing he had on his mind.

Revenge.

Alex Climbed the trail, observing the trees. Huge, plump coconuts dangled from the trees, it was food, but it was about 20 feet in the air and Alex couldn't get it. The rest of the trail had disappeared, probably worn out over time. He could go into the densest part of the forest, were there was a lot of food, enough to probably keep him alive for his whole life. But Alex wasn't going to live here. He was going back.

The plane left at 8:00 P.M. sharp, and started boarding at 7:40. Alan Blunt had enough suitcases to bring everything he owned, but he just took every thing that was "needed." Blunt glanced at his watch. 7:26. He was at the airport terminal, not one you would expect, it was actually underground. He and another "agent" were there, the only ones there. They actually took a regular 727, so it wouldn't raise any suspicion about the secret organizations. The only thing different was there was a smuggling port in it, which were inside every seat. It wasn't a very big space, but at least no one checked there.

Another agent stepped into the room. He had long, black hair that was combed to the side. But something was suspicious. Something was missing…..but he couldn't find out what it was. Dumbstruck, he looked away. He should have kept his eyes on him. A faint _PSHHHT _echoed the room. The agent sitting down fell forward, a wide hole went through his head, turning the sides of his head crimson read. Then he felt the cold steel of a heavy metal object. It was a gun.


	4. Dead feeling

PS. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story. It makes me feel good that some people are interested in my story. Thanks again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another agent stepped into the room. He had long, black hair that was combed to the side. But something was suspicious. Something was missing…..but he couldn't find out what it was. Dumbstruck, he looked away. He should have kept his eyes on him. A faint PSHHHT echoed the room. The agent sitting down fell forward, a wide hole went through his head, turning the sides of his head crimson read. Then he felt the cold steel of a heavy metal object. It was a gun._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex huffed and puffed as he jogged up the hill, dried mud clinging to his new sneakers. He slammed his foot against the rock, shaking off all of the access dirt. He had been running up this hill foe the past hour, looking for any signs of life. Alex took a few steps forward and collapsed, gaping for air. But he couldn't stop. Not now. He had to keep on going.

Alex pushed himself up, arm aching. He walk forward, his feet began to wobble. He continued forward, going up and around the hill. The dirt path had become a bare rock path, some rocks even jutting out like knives. He looked around. He had just come to a bridge, one that didn't look very stable. It was lopsided, and only a few, dry, cracked pieces of wood with huge gaps in between. "Maybe I should head back." Alex mumbled to himself. _No. I walked too far. I'm not going to head back down. _

Maybe he could make camp. That would work. But, he had nothing to make camp. Alex quickly unzipped his backpack that hung from his back, looking for anything useful inside of it. What he found was a blanket, a very small one, lots of extra clothes, and a pocket knife. Alex laid down the blanket on the ground, not to be used as a cover but as a cushion to the ground. He used his clothes as a pillow, actually more comfortable than he though. Alex was exhausted, so as soon as he rested his head the world turned into a swirling mass of blackness, then he was asleep.

"Move and you die." Were the man's first words. Blunt nearly had a heart attack, more scared in his life than he ever had been. He instantly raised his hands and shouted "I don't know anything." In a loud and startled voice.

The robber shot his gun, missing Blunt purposely by inches. "Look, I know you're lying so just spit it out. Were are the MI6 headquarters?" the man said, calm, gun not even shaking in his hands. "Pl-Please, d-d-don't do thi-i-is!" Blunt whined, scared half to death. "If you tell me, I'll be on my way and you will be unharmed." The man smiled. "N-no." Blunt said and held his head low. "Fine." The Man said. He moved his gun to be pointing right at Blunt's chest, a red dot appearing on his chest. The man tightened the trigger and….

"WAIT!" Blunt shouted. "I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me. The headquarters are at the Royal and General Bank. Please believe me." Blunt quieted to a whisper.

"I believe you." The man said.

"Thank you, thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Blunt shouted something unlikely to be heard from by Blunt.

"Oh, and one more thing," The said sullenly, "thanks."

And fired a shot.

Alex was awoken by a twig snapping. He lazily got up, and looked around. No bears. He snickered to himself. Bears. Here? He was going up a hilltop that surrounded by nothing but a four-hundred foot freefall into the woods. But then he frowned. _What the hell can be here?_ He asked himself, peering into the lit walkway. He looked at all sides when……

He noticed the lights. Lots of them. Not torches, but actual lamps dangling from the walkway. There must be someone living here. Alex could see well, but couldn't see anything that would make that sound. Then he heard a 'shing' that made him jump out of his covers and crouch into a fighting position. Alex still couldn't see what was happening, squinting his eyes into the darkness.

He felt a heavy weight slam onto his shoulders, collapsing him not from the weight only but from the four hour sleep. Alex laid on the ground, petrified, eyes burning because he was looking straight up into a light. Alex could see a sillhouse figure of a sword, a huge man, with rippling muscles, towering over Alex. The sword raced down, Alex spinning out of the way. The sword hit the ground quicker than expected, slicing a small cut in Alex's side. Alex staggered up, momentarily blinded. It was a nightmare being not able to see. Alex did a bunch of random moves, hoping to dodge the sword. Another slash and Alex could feel his stomach nearly rip open, blood soaking through his T-shirt. Alex stumbled back in pain, then another slash and he could feel his heart freezing from the wind. Alex fell backwards onto a wooden surface, which Alex thought was the bridge. Alex could just barely see, watching the man approach the bridge. "No trespassing." He said and pointed his sword to a dirty sign that read what he just said. "And this isn't one of the places where we send you off to the police," the man grinned, "we kill."

Alex shivered. He was practically dead already. The man raised the sword, then let down a massive cut that severed the rope holding up the bridge. Alex blinked, saw black, then red, then he freefell four-hundred feet.

So wadda think. Sorry for the delay. I got cought up in homework.

Next chapter should come by the end of this month.


	5. Unwanted Visitor

PS: Alex rider is his usual age, 14, and he is not married.

Now….. getting on with the story……

Blunt lay there, hole through the side of his hip. There was unimaginable pain, and he could already feel himself dying. He thought of something he could do, ashamed of himself for telling where the MI6 headquarters was. He realized what he had to do.

He slowly reached for his suitcase. He unzipped the side pouch and reached in. His hand caught hold of his cell phone. Blunt slowly pulled the phone towards him, then flipped open the phone. He speed dialed the MI6 headquarters. There were about five rings before someone picked up.

"This is Jake from Royal and General Bank, how may I help you?" the voice said. The phone line was silent for about three seconds. "Hello, anyone there?" The line was still silent for another few seconds. "If you think this is a prank, who ever you are, I can call the police to find you and whoop your sorry asses!" The line was as if someone had put it in space, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Fine, I'm hanging up and callin…." His voice was interrupted by a ghastly voice. "There----come---coming." Then the line went dead. Jake slammed the phone down, swore, then returned to his work. He forgot the whole thing, because to him, it was just another prank call.

Mrs. Jones was sitting at the office, crunching numbers and typing them into the computer with only one hand. A knock banged on the front door.

"Come in." Mrs. Jones said, eagerly.

"Oh, hi." the office worker, Arnold, said.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Nothing just thought I'd swing by." Arnold said.

"Oh." Mrs. Jones replied.

"Has Blunt called yet?" Arnold asked

"Nope. Judging by this time," Mrs. Jones looked at her watch, "He should be wherever he is now."

"That's strange that he hasn't called. I though he said he would call as soon as he could." Arnold sighed.

"Oh well. Guess that he wasn't paying much attention to me." Mrs. Jones sighed.

"Well, at least he……"

That's as far as Arnold got. He probably was dead before he even heard the bullet fire. The glass window exploded, sending thousands of shards of glass flying through the air. Mrs. Jones had ducked as soon as the first bullet whizzed by her ear. Mrs. Jones scurried towards the door, right before a hail of bullets slammed into her left leg. She collapsed, then crimson red blood shot out. She couldn't move. Another hail of bullets missed her head by just nanometers, cutting her hair and evaporating it instantly.

The door burst open as armed agents swarmed into the room. Two were armed with rocket launchers and the others with a new sort of machine gun. The rocket fired, but not from the agents, but from the helicopter that had just come into view. The whole front end of the building blew off, sending a few agents flying throught the air.

"OPEN FIRE!" The agent yelled, and a loud chatter of machine guns echoed the room. The helicopter caught fire, spewing out flames and making it sway side to side. The helicopter gave one final effort as it shot it's gun, but the line of fire missed completely. The heli could stand no more. It blew up, sending shards of metal and glass flying. Then it's skeleton fell twords earth with amazing speed. It crashed into the busy street below.

"O Great… now for a cover story." The agent said, then came to the aid of Mrs. Jones.

THE END.

Kidding. This is only the beginning. Please review. God will thank you. So will I. so Please, before you leave, REVIEW!


End file.
